The investigators in the Diabetes Research and Training Center at the University of Chicago and its affiliated institution, the Michael Reese Hospital and Medical Center are involved in (1) Core Facilities for islet cell isolation and culture; peptide purification and structural analysis; immunoassay and clinical studies (2) Pilot and Feasibility Studies concerned with lipid metabolism in diabetic rats, somatostatin measurements, physiology of neurotensin and islet transplantation and (3) An Educational and Translational Component which includes a core laboratory and projects in curriculum development and evaluation.